Anything Goes!
by imuffinator
Summary: When it comes to the K-ON! girls, anything is possible! What challenges will they face? This is a series of one-shots, there are multiple pairings. YuiAzu, Mitsu, Mugitsu, etc.
1. I: Introduction

EDIT: Hm, for those wondering why this has nothing on it. I had to take it down so I could fix it. So sorry for those that favorited and took the time to review.

Any who, I'll stop holding whoever is reading this up and then let the series of one-shots begin!

Disclaimer: I do not own K-ON!, it belongs to Kakifly and KyoAni.

* * *

**~ I: Introduction ~**

Bright rays of light permeated through patches of dark clouds. The navy blue sky was slowly blending into a warm shade of orange. Groggy chocolate brown eyes observed the skyline intently as the sun dutifully worked its way into the horizon.

"Hehe, seeing the sunrise never fails to make me happy!" A brunette whispered in awe as the sky continued transitioning into its regular shade of blue.

Fresh air blew softly through the surrounding area and rustled the motionless leaves. Yui looked up and observed as a bird soared over the trees until it dived down toward one. The longer she watched, the faster she discovered where it was heading.

Soft chirps overtook the silence as hungry mouths awaited the return of their parent. A small smile worked its way onto Yui's face before she looked away and glanced down at the group of sleeping girls to her right.

_So it looks like I was the only one that got to see the New Year's sunset, ne?_

"Hnngh"

Brown eyes immediately moved toward the sound that seemed to come from her left. Once she caught sight of the stirring figure, her smile widened.

A girl whose raven hair was tied in two pigtails continued stirring until she slowly opened her eyes.

"Good morning and Happy New Year, Azunyan," Yui giggled softly at the sight of the girl's attempts to sit up.

Garnet eyes blankly stared at her for a few seconds before realization entered them. The sleepy girl worked to stifle a yawn before replying.

"G-good moooawrning…darn it," Azusa pouted before pinching the bridge of her nose and shaking her head slightly. After she looked a bit more awake, she continued, "Happy New Years to you too, senpai…wait is the sun up already?"

The brunette nodded and laughed lightly when she saw the disappointment in the girl's face.

"Well, it's not completely gone, Azunyan. If you look up, the sky is still that pretty shade of orange!" Yui happily replied before looking up again.

The sky was not as dark as it had been a few moments earlier, but now it had phased into a color that was more beautiful than it had been before. Somewhere along the way, instead of becoming just orange, the sky had started mixing into an azure blue.

"Whoa, it's so beautiful!"

Yui laughed inwardly at the younger girl's amazement. She then glanced back over at the other girls and giggled again.

"What's so funny, Yui-senpai? Azusa asked, she was curious to find out why the former had giggled.

"They were all so excited about seeing the sunrise! Too bad that Sawa-chan and Ricchan's antics tired them all out!" Yui continued giggling.

"Ah…Sawako-sensei, if only the student body could see you now…" Azusa's disapproving voice held an amused tone.

Yui's brown eyes looked over at the four sleeping girls until they landeed on the grown woman. She had to stifle a laugh when she saw their normally composed teacher. The woman's long brown hair was splayed all over, her glasses lay askew on her face, and she had a line of drool on her chin.

_Hehe, I know that Sawa-chan definitely had the most fun out of all of us…I think that her drinking might have knocked her out for a while though._

A loud snore alerted her attention to the two girls lying next to Sawako. A raven-haired girl had her arms wrapped tightly around a shorter girl with tawny hair. Yui quickly placed her hands over her mouth and worked to stifle her oncoming laughter.

Mio's arms were wrapped tightly around Ritsu; the shorter girl seemed to be struggling in the girl's arms. From what Yui could see, some of Mio's long hair was covering Ritsu's face and the fact that she was in a bear hug made the drummer struggle for air. The brunette continued watching in amusement as Ritsu struggled in Mio's strengthening grip.

"W-what are they doing? M-Mio-senpai would be so embarrassed if she saw herself like this!"

The sudden sensation of Azusa's warm breath so close to her ear caused Yui to shiver slightly. She wrapped her arms around herself and nodded at the younger girl's comment.

"Hehe, even in sleep, Mugi-chan's enjoying herself," Yui smiled while she tried to shake off the tingly feeling in her body as observed the blonde.

She could hear Mugi's faint laughter as the girl seemed to shake.

_I wonder what's so funny._

Signaling Azusa to follow, Yui crawled over to where Mugi was. The moment that she reached the blonde, she peered down into the blonde's sleeping face. Yui smiled when she glanced down at the blonde's baby blue eyes before so looked away.

_Hehe, Mugi-chan is so cute when she's asle-wha?_

The brunette froze up and immediately glanced down again only to find that the girl's eyes were closed.

_E-eh? Am I imagining things?_

"We should really wake them up soon, Yui-senpai," Azusa whispered before tugging on Yui's sleeve. The elder girl smiled at her kohai before nodding and sitting up.

"Ne, Azunyan…?" Yui softly asked.

"Hm? What's up, Yui-senpai?"

"I have a feeling that this is going to be a good year!"

Yui quickly turned to face the raven-haired girl and beamed at her. Azusa slightly tensed up; the brunette's sudden change in attitude seemed to unnerve her.

"W-Why do you say that?"

"Hehe, I can just tell!"

_Oho! There's something that I've forgotten to do!_

"Hoo, Azunyan!" Yui half-shouted before raising her right hand up as if she was asking a question.

"Y-Yui-senpai, don't be so loud! What do you want?" Azusa shushed her before glancing around at the sleeping girls.

"But, Azunyaaaan," Yui whined before pouting.

"What do you want?"

"AZU-RECHARGE!"

"A-ack!"

The brunette immediately launched herself onto the younger girl and wrapped her arms tightly around her. She placed the girl's face on her shoulder and rested her cheek on her head. The two remained in the embrace for a few seconds before Azusa started to struggle.

"O-okay, you can let go now, senpai!" Azusa hissed at the older girl.

"Hehe, okay! My first Azu-recharge of the year is complete!" Yui giggled after releasing her irritated kohai.

"Heh, so it's begun, eh Private?"

"Yeah, Captain, wait…" Yui laughed before glancing at the tawny-haired girl and examining her for a few seconds, "Ricchan you're awake!"

"W-wait, Ritsu-senpai, you s-saw that?"

"Heh, I saw EVERYTHING Nakano. Mio's killer death grip woke me up ages ago!" Ritsu grinned before placing her arms behind her head.

"Hehe, looks we don't have to hide it anymore then, ne Azunyan?" Yui mischievously smiled at her kohai.

"E-eh? W-we have nothing to hide!" Azusa half-shouted before stopping and realizing what she said. "I mean there is nothing to hide in the first place!"

"But Azusa-chan, I saw that too!" Mugi beamed at them.

"Ah, Mugi-chan's also awake!" Yui said before going to hug the blonde.

"Mugi-senpai, not you too!" Azusa whined before Ritsu put her into a headlock.

Yui immediately let go of the blonde and stood in front of the girl struggling in Ritsu's grip. The brunette nodded at the drummer to release the younger girl. The moment that Ritsu released Azusa, the younger girl stumbled forward only to be steadied by Yui's hand.

"A-ah, thank you, Yui-senpai," Azusa weakly whispered.

Yui placed a hand on Azusa's shoulder and made her face as serious as possible.

"Azunyan, I have something very important to ask of you…" Yui slowly started, her cheeks were a light shade of pink.

"E-eh, w-what do you want?" Azusa stuttered at the sight of the former's blush.

"Azunyan…will you…" Yui blushed and looked down at the ground. The younger girl shook under her arm in anxiety, before Yui took a deep breath and continued, "Go with me to that new cake store around the corner later?"

The pigtailed girl stared blankly at her for a few seconds before regaining her senses.

"W-what? That was it?! You got me worked up for that?!" Azusa grumbled before folding her arms and looking away, her cheeks were a brighter shade of red than Yui's.

"Eh, what did you think I was going to ask, Azunyan?" Yui innocently responded.

"N-nothing! That's what I thought you were going to ask!" Azusa shouted before backing up slightly.

"Really, Nakano? Didn't seem like it from your reaction?" Ritsu teased.

"It was nothing!" Azusa blushed and quickly turned so her back was facing the group.

Yui watched as Mugi and Ritsu stood on both sides of the girl and continued teasing her. She continued smiling while she glanced at the two sleeping figures on the ground. Her brown eyes watched the older woman stir around as if she was going to wake up soon.

"Nnghh, where am I?" The teacher asked and sat up slowly. The woman's dazed eyes looked around until she caught sight of Mio's sleeping figure. An odd smile appeared on her face when she looked at the bassist.

"It seems that Kami-sama has blessed me with an unprotected Mio-chan so I can make her try on my costumes!" Sawako continued before going to wake the sleeping raven-head.

"Sawa-chan let Mio sleep!" Ritsu shushed before pulling at the teacher's arm to keep her away from the bassist.

Yui watched the next series of events unfold quickly as the raven-haired girl woke up. The moment that her grey eyes took in her surroundings, she saw Ritsu and Sawako towering over her leading her to emit a shriek. The noise that followed was a loud smack and a pained yelp from the drummer.

"Urgh, w-what'd you do that for, Mio? I was helping you!" Ritsu groaned while she held her head.

"Idiot, don't watch me when I sleep!" Mio scolded before folding her arms.

"First action of the dangerous queen in the ye-ack…!" Ritsu yelped again after taking another blow to the head.

Yui smiled weakly before returning her attention to her kohai and the blonde. Mugi was watching the interactions with a slight blush on her cheeks; whereas, Azusa was trying to stifle her laughter, but Yui could plainly see that she was enjoying herself. A warm smile worked its way onto the airhead's face before she glanced up at the skyline again.

_It's going to be an interesting year, ne? It's just the beginning and already everything seems to be exciting!_

* * *

(For some reason I feel that if someone decided to play Cagayake girls at the end of the last line...It would just fit the scene, but that's just me xD)

And so the craziness begins! Heh, this is one of my first attempts to write something...happy. Hope you all enjoyed it! Future one-shots will not really be tied to each other, but if they are then I'll give a heads-up. Reviews are appreciated! (Especially since I sort of "YOLO'd" this and went without a beta, not exactly the smartest thing, but I was extremely bored one day and I didn't want to bother her...xD) Anywho, I hope that it was enjoyedd! If you sneezed while reading this well, then bless you, if not oh well~

Until next time! Ja ne~


	2. LXIV: Multi-Tasking

A/N: Sorry for the wait, not that it was a super long one, but y'know. Anywho, here's another one shot :D This one turned out to be YuiAzu...AGAIN, but I'm working on others too, I promise! For those that had to refollow the story and favorite it, sorry! Something came up that needed to be addressed and it had to be deleted. I greatly thank that person for what could have been a major disaster. Anyways, enjoy the next one-shot with the theme: Multi-tasking.

Disclaimer: I do not own K-ON! it is owned by Kakifly and KyoAni.

* * *

**LXIV: Multi-Tasking**

"Ne, Azunyan when can we take a break?"

A brunette with two yellow clips in her hair collapsed onto her back and landed on the wooden floor. A raven-haired girl with twin-tails sitting near her shook her head at the sight.

_Yui-senpai…you never learn do you?_

"Yui-senpai, we just started studying 20 minutes ago," Azusa bitterly replied.

Her garnet eyes widened slightly when she saw the brunette abruptly sit up and knock her books off of the table. The older girl merely rubbed her head when she saw what she had done.

"Hehe, oops I didn't mean to knock them off, I was looking for a dramatic response," Yui giggled.

The noirette shook her head and smiled at the girl in front of her. It was the weekend before midterms and Yui had begged her to help. The other members of the light music club were busy studying and Azusa was sure that the calm and collected Mio had her hands full with their energetic drummer Ritsu. She didn't know what plans their keyboardist, Mugi had, but she was sure that the blonde was also studying. At the moment, Yui and Azusa were alone because Yui's younger sister, Ui had stepped out to buy groceries.

_I hope that Mio-senpai is okay…I know that Ritsu-senpai can be a handful… _

An image of the energetic girl attempting to scare Mio appeared into the younger girl's mind. Azusa mentally sighed before glancing up at the ceiling.

_I hope you come back soon, Ui..._

"Ohoho, Azunyan, look what I found!"

Azusa trained her garnet eyes back onto the brunette and raised her hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle. The brunette had a chocolate pocky stick hanging out of her mouth and had folded her arms in what seemed to be a "cool" pose.

_It's really hard to concentrate with Yui-senpai goofing around so much…_

"Hehe, I made Azunyan smile," Yui beamed and crawled over to her.

"E-eh? Senpai what are yo-ack!" Azusa said; her were eyes wide in surprise even though she knew what was coming.

"AZU-RECHARGE!"

A loud thump cleared the silence as Yui tackled the younger girl onto the ground and rubbed their cheeks together.

_A-agh what's this weird feeling in my stomach?_

"W-wait, Y-Yui-senpai, get off, we have work to do!" Azusa grumbled as she pushed the older girl away.

The pigtailed girl knew that her cheeks were a furious shade of red, but she didn't know why. Maybe it had to do with the fact that the two were home alone?

_Wait…we're home…alone…_

That last thought made Azusa's face heat up even more.

"Azunyan, are you feeling okay? Your face is really red," Yui worriedly asked while she brushed the younger girl's bangs out of her face and placed their foreheads together.

_Y-Yui-senpai is too close!_

Garnet eyes stared into chocolate brown. Yui's nose was brushing against her own leading her face to grow a deeper shade of red. Seeing that Yui noticed this, she felt the older girl press their foreheads a bit more.

"Hm, you seem to be okay, Azunyan, you don't feel like you have a fever," Yui frowned as she pulled away from the younger girl.

_T-that's because I don't have one!_

"Yui-senpai, stop goofing off and get back to studying! I'm fine just…go back to work," Azusa half-yelled before shaking her head and staring down at the ground.

"Ehhh, are you sure, Azuny-?" Yui started but was cut off.

"YES! J-just study senpai! W-what do you need help on?" Azusa mumbled as she crawled toward the table.

"Oh, this math problem is pretty hard; can you help explain it to me?" Yui nervously giggled and rubbed her head.

"Of course, senpai, let's get to work," Azusa smiled and reached over to grab the book.

_Yui-senpai…if only you knew what you're doing to me…_

* * *

"Azunyan, it's been two hours, why can't we take a break?"

Azusa rubbed her temples to ease her ever-growing headache. Ever since they had gone back to work, the younger girl had only been able to focus on how nice and sweet the older girl's perfume was.

_I don't even understand why such thoughts are entering my mind!_

"Ah, Azunyan, I have an idea! We can multi-task!" Yui happily said.

"How can we do that senpai? You're barely focused as it is," Azusa grumbled before glancing at the older girl.

Her heart hitched when she caught sight of the brunette. Yui was lying on her back and her shirt had ridden up a bit so her stomach was exposed.

_Her stomach is so pale…and looks sof-WAIT…what am I thinking? I sounds like a desperate boy!_

The noirette reached over and went to pull Yui's shirt down. The momentary brush of skin caused both girls to jump.

"…You should be more careful, Yui-senpai, don't expose yourself too much…"Azusa weakly whispered.

"Hehe, but if it's Azunyan, its okay!" Yui quickly clambered up to the younger girl and grinned. She pulled out the box of pocky again and took one out before continuing, "Ne, Azunyan, I know how you can get me to study!"

"What's your idea, Yui-senpai," Azusa said as to go along with it so the older girl would study.

"Hehe, let's play the pocky game! If I get a question right, you have to play it with me! If not, then I'll keep doing questions until I get another right!" Yui beamed.

_Eh? It doesn't seem like a bad idea…what could possibly go wrong?_

"Hm, fine, only if it causes you to study though!" Azusa replied and glanced down at the book before choosing a problem.

_Hah, this one is particularly tricky, there's no way that she'll get it!_

The noirette smiled to herself as she watched Yui begin the work necessary to complete the problem.

"Done!" Yui laughed and placed her pencil down the table.

"Okay, let's check it," Azusa smiled while going to look at the work. She felt her jaw drop when she saw that the brunette had gotten the answer correct. Her garnet eyes looked up at the older girl before she continued, "B-but how did you…?"

Yui held out a pocky stick to the younger and smiled, "Let the game begin, Azunyan!"

The noirette took the pocky stick and placed it between her lips. She looked up expectantly at the older girl in question as to what she was supposed to do. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw Yui clamp her mouth down on the other end.

A gasp escaped Azusa's lips and she felt the blood rush to her face when she realized what game they were playing. Letting the stick fall out of her mouth, Azusa backed up slightly.

"Y-Yui-senpai, why are we playing this game?"

"Ehhh, you said we could play, Azunyan! It's not fair if you break the rules!" Yui pouted causing Azusa's heart to melt.

_N-no, don't use those eyes on me, senpai!_

After a few seconds of looking into the brunette's puppy eyes, Azusa sighed and placed the stick between her lips again.

_This game ends when the first person removes their lips from it…I doubt Yui-senpai would want to kiss me anyway so…why not?_

Azusa took a quick bite of the stick and was rather surprised to see how quickly her senpai responded. She bit down again and watched the brunette's quick reaction. The cycle repeated itself until both girls were nose to nose.

_There's no way that I'm letting Yui-senpai win!_

Azusa bit once again and smirked slightly. There was no way that Yui would ever possibly bite the last bit because of how close their faces were. At that moment, the thought of possible rejection flooded Azusa's mind.

_Wait…why is it bothering me if she won't kiss me…? I mean it's not like I should ca-_

Azusa's last few thoughts were cut off when she felt something warm on her lips. Once her mind went out of its haze, she saw that Yui had closed her eyes and that the older girl's cheeks were a light shade of pink.

The noirette sat in shock while she waited for her senpai to pull away. Sensing the lack of a response and thinking that she had done something wrong, Yui opened her eyes and backed away from her.

"I-I'm sorry, Azunyan. I-I'll get back to studying, I-I didn't mean to force you into something you didn't want to do!" Yui apologized and returned her attention to her books.

After seeing the hurt in the girl's brown eyes, Azusa reached out and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Yui-senpai…" Azusa whispered, her lips were tingling and her cheeks were a slight shade of red.

The moment that the brunette turned to face her, Azusa leaned in and closed the distance between their faces.

_I don't know what I'm doing…but whatever it is…it feels nice. _

Azusa felt the brunette's arms wrap tightly around her waist as the kiss deepened. She knew that her cheeks were a furious shade of red, but it didn't matter. Both girls were so dazed that they didn't hear the door open until the sound of a plate clattering to the floor filled the room.

"Onee-chan?! Azusa-chan?!"

Azusa and Yui immediately split apart when they saw Ui's shocked face.

"U-Ui, it's not what it looks like!" Azusa stuttered.

"We were multi-tasking, Ui!" Yui half-yelled.

"…Um, I'm sorry for i-interrupting onee-chan! Azusa-chan thanks again for helping my sister study…"Ui bowed and quickly shoulted before exiting the room, "Please tell me when you want your snacks!"

"U-Ui, wait…" Azusa reached out, but the sensation of a hand on her shoulder led her to turn around.

"Come on, Azunyan let's get back to work! You heard what Ui said!" Yui beamed and pulled her toward the table.

"Y-you're right, senpai…"Azusa shook her head and moved to sit next to Yui.

"Hehe, Azunyan, do you still want to play the game?" Yui innocently asked.

"Eh, why?" Azusa replied.

"Because…I got another one right!"

The brunette squealed and wrapped her arms tight around the younger girl.

"E-eh?! Let me see that, w-wait senpai, give me a second to-" Azusa struggled in the older girl's arms and glanced down at the paper.

_Oh no, it IS right._

"Hehe, let's skip the pocky this time Azunyan, I'd rather have my Azunyan fresh!" Yui giggled as she leaned in.

"W-wait, Yui-sen-hrrm" Azusa tried to speak, but was cut off.

The moment that they separated, the haze in Azusa's mind did not lift until she heard the older girl say that she was finished with yet another problem.

"Hehe, we can keep this up all night, Azunyan! I like multi-tasking!" Yui grinned and wrapped her arms around her yet again.

_W-what I have I done…I mean…I don't mind it but…_

"Hehe, I love my Azunyan."

_...Why does it seem that this time the way she's saying it is different...maybe I should..._

"…I love my Yui-senpai too…" Azusa weakly whispered.

"Ehhh, what did Azunyan say?!"

"N-nothing, get back to work!" Azusa griped and looked away. A slight smile made its way onto her face.

"She said that she loves you, Yui."

The two girls looked back toward the door and jumped when they saw the rest of the light music club members standing there.

"Ricchan! Mio-chan, Mugi-chan!" Yui happily called out.

"Hehe, so that's what you call multi-tasking, Nakano?" Ritsu laughed and walked over to put the younger girl before wrapping her arms around her. Azusa jumped slightly when she felt the older girl's breath on her ear. "The meaning of multi-tasking seems to have changed, hmmm?"

"N-no, Ritsu-senpai it's just a deal! Why are you all here anyway?" Azusa grumbled as she tried to wrestle herself out of the older girl's grip.

"Ricchan said that it would be smart if we all got together…so here we are," Mugi replied. Azusa couldn't help but notice that the blonde had a dreamy look in her eye.

"Eh, Ricchan, get off of my Azunyan!" Yui whined and tugged at Azusa's hand.

Azusa stumbled forward and fell out of the drummer's grip. She looked up to watch Ritsu face the bassist with a smirk.

"Fine Heh Mio-chuaaan, let's multi-task!" Ritsu puckered her lips and launched herself at the unsuspecting raven-haired girl.

"Ritsu, you idiot!"

A pained yelp filled the room as Ritsu collapsed to the ground with a newly formed bump on her head. Azusa shook her head at her senpai's usual antics before she felt her hand being tugged at. She turned to look at Yui questioningly before the girl leaned in slightly and breathlessly whispered into her ear.

"I got another one right, Azu-nyan~"

Azusa sweat dropped as she watched the older girl lean in. This was going to be a loooooong night.

* * *

Haha, I hope that you all liked it. I had fun writing this one. I guess it's an early birthday present for our cute little kitty, Azunyan! :D I hope you enjoyed it! R&R is appreciated. See you all next timee!

Ja ne~


End file.
